Grubert Brandthelm
Grubert Brandthelm (6/27/5e254-3/12/6e39) was a Northern Skyriftan social influencer, writer, politician and Supreme Chancellor of Neo-Verriganist Skyrift. He rose to power in 6e22 and ruled Northern Skyrift as a nationalist dictator until 6e38, where he was deposed and subsequently executed for war crimes perpetrated during the War of Alliances (6e32-6e38) which he caused. Brandthelm is most recognized for starting the War of Alliances by his invasion of Southern Skyrift in 6e32 and for being the primary enabler and perpetrator of the Skyriftan Genocide from 6e34 to 6e38. Early Life Brandthelm was born in the city of Sinnesloschen, in the Third Skyriftan Empire, in 5e254. He was raised in a middle-class family living in the Arbeiterprämie ''district of the city. He recieved high marks in literary school, where he developed a fascination and, debatably, an obsession with the works of Skye Verrigan and the Verriganist movement of the late 4th Era. After his father's death in 5e272 and his self-proclaimed atheism, he was ejected from his home by his mother. He travelled in the years of 5e272 and '73, before returning to Sinnesloschen to study at the Sinnesloschen College of Public Speaking at ''Landzungen ''from 5e274. Here he learned the craft of speaking publicly, an art form that is held dear in Skyriftan culture. He graduated ''Laurus Doctorali in 6e01, and in the following years had trouble holding a steady job and finding a profession, all the time working in some form for the college from which he graduated. In 6e04, he, along with some of his peers at the college, was taken in by the Schyristische Nationalistische Partei (Skyriftan Nationalist Party, SNaP), a supernationalistic Verriganist group. He was provided with housing and work. Brandthelm worked as a scribe, drafting flyers and information pamphlets for the Party. He worked steadily for years, becoming a head official of the Party by 6e15. This begun his entry into the political world. Early Political Career Upon taking charge of the Schyristische Nationalistische Partei in 6e15 with the death of former party leader Grian Khembold, he went about swiftly making changes to the party's structure and focus. He begun with officially renaming the party to the Schyristische Neoverriganistische Partei, the Skyriftan Neo-Verriganist Party, in 6e16. The party was a minor clan in the Skyriftan government initially, but gained heavy support with the collapse of the Third Skyriftan Empire in 6e18 and the subsequent feelings of confusion and hysteria among the Skyriftan people. He pushed for more a nationalistic structure in the new North Skyriftan government, and famously delivered the Quiver of Arrows Manifesto to the Parteicentre in 6e19. He and the Neo-Verriganist Party lobbied relentlessly for better representation and, to an extent, sovereign power, in the years following. By 6e22, the Neo-Verriganist party was the largest in North Skyrift by a majority of 53%. Brandthelm was elected Czar in that year, marking the beginning of the Neo-Verriganist government in North Skyrift. The Quiver of Arrows Manifesto was adopted as something of a constitution, and Brandthelm began to focus on centering the entire country's culture around Neo-Verriganist ideals. Pre-War Czarship Brandthelm's first action in office was the dismantling of the Church of Schadism. He claimed that it was the Third Empire's reliance on the Church at a bureaucratic level that caused the Empire's downfall, and that Skyrift would only grow stronger without any religious involvement in government. He ordered the imprisonment or expatriation of all religious figures in the country- a systematic dismantling of the Church, from top to bottom. In addition to the Schadist Church, he blamed non-Skyriftan "immigrants" for intentionally sabotaging the government of the Third Empire. He thusly ordered the limitation of civil rights to any Skyriftan with a traceable lineage that came from a foreign country, regardless of how long ago that person's family emigrated to Skyrift. He also ordered the deportation of first-generation immigrants en-masse. These actions had negative repercussions on the North Skyriftan work force and economy, but he stood by them.